Regalo Secreto
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: La loca idea de Naruko podía ser beneficiosa. Solo tenían que jugar bien sus cartas: -¡Mi regalo es mejor ttebane!/-Nunca superaran el mío, mocosas/-Tsk, son un fastidio. GENDERBENDER


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Incluye Oc y GenderBender

* * *

**秘密の贈り物****-El regalo secreto**

Un nuevo día del verano se abría paso en la ciudad de Konoha. El sol resplandecía, los pájaros cantaban, los niños sonreían, los adultos se despedían de su familia para un nuevo día de trabajo, una nube de polvo andante se veía en medio de la calle. Si todo absolutamente normal. Esperen ¿nube de polvo?

_-¡Permiso´ttebane! ¡Llegó tarde!-_corría a toda velocidad una muchacha rubia empujando o tirando todo lo que tenía en a su paso mientras jalaba una bolsa gigante de basura.

-_Demonios, nunca más dejo que Ka-chan programe mi despertador_-se quejaba mentalmente la chica ya que llevaba más de 30 minutos de retraso y si no se apresuraba esas brujas se le adelantarían; además ella habría preparado la mejor sorpresa del mundo por nada. Pero pareciera que el mundo estaba en su contra ahora.

_-¡Maldito autobús aparece ya´ttebane!-_gritó en medio de la calle asustando a la gente que pasaba.

_+.+.+_

En otro lugar, una muchacha pelinegra caminaba tranquilamente a donde la estúpida de su hermana la había citado para vaya a saber que…ella estaba muy ocupada para andar en tonterías y si no fuera porque Hinata la convenció ahora estaría tranquilamente haciendo fila para la promoción de meronpan. Dijo un montón de improperios al notar que este no era su día. Maldito sea al que se le ocurrió hacer un 3x1 en meronpan ese día, maldita su hermana por hacer esa estupidez y maldita la suerte de ella cuando se encontró con ese molesto chico en la estación.

-_Plana-chan ¿A dónde vamos?-_dijo el pelinaranja.

-_Tsk_-si ese no era su día. Como odiaba que le recordaran ese detalle de su anatomía y ese individuo se estaba metiendo en un lugar muy peligroso.

-_Ne Plana-chan deberías dejar de poner esa cara amargada. Te pondrás vieja y nadie te va a querer_-se burlaba Akasuna Mizuki, compañero de clases y la molestia más grande jamás existente.

-_Tsk…Akasuna deja de seguirme. Es molesto; además no se suponía que me detestas-dijo_ lanzándole la peor mirada de fastidio que podía.

-_No tengo nada más que hacer Plana-chan; además no te odio….solo __es solamente que no puedo ver tu cara todos los días y si te veo me dan ganas de joderte el día_-dijo despreocupadamente.

-**_Maldito, estúpido, bastardo…-_**y demás insultos pasaron por su cabeza pero al tener una imagen que mantener solo pronuncio un..-_Tsk, idiota_-y siguió caminando mientras Mizuki la seguía-_Por cierto_-se detuvo-_Puedes venir conmigo pero si vuelves a decirme plana…te cortaré una parte que extrañaras muchísimo_-dijo seriamente y siguió su camino. El chico tan solo la miró entre divertido y asustado pero camino detrás de ella con precaución. Con Namikaze Menko se debía de tener cuidado.

_+.+.+_

-K_ura-sama creo que debemos volver. A la disquera no le gustara que falte a su ensayo_-dijo un muchacho de unos 16 años sosteniendo una carpeta.

-_No importa lo que digan esos vejestorios. Además ya les deje un mensaje_-dijo con molestia una pelirroja.

-_Kura-sama una nota escrita en una servilleta no es avisarles-_dijo un tanto irritado el chico.

_-¡A callar mocoso! Que soy yo quien te paga y te da asilo_-le dijo golpeando el asiento de la limosina- _Y dile al conductor que se apresure que no puedo llegar tarde donde Ouji-kun._

_-Pero usted no me paga y encima me hace hacer todo lo que usted quiera solo porque vivo en su casa ¡Ni una cama, me da! ¡Además solo es dos años mayor que yo!_

-_No me importan tus problemas, así que guárdatelos mocoso o si no hoy duermes en el patio_.

_-S-si Kura-sama_- Esa era su jefa, la famosa Yoko Kura…una mujer de cuidado.

-_Por cierto Ro_-llamó su atención-_Me olvide de pagar el internet…así que lo cortaran_-si...esa mujer era como un demonio.

-_Mis descargas_-lloró el muchacho.

_+.+.+_

En otra parte, un muchacho estaba tranquilamente sentado viendo las nubes. Esperaba a sus amigas por petición de Naruko-san, y como había llegado temprano se puso a ver las nubes para entretenerse. Eran tan bellas, ahora entendía porque Shikamaru las veía todo el tiempo.

Suspiró al sentir tanta tranquilidad y paz a su alrededor hasta que...

-_¡Hina-kun!/¡Ouji-kun_!-de la nada un par de chicas llegaron corriendo hacia él. Él solo sonrió al ver a Naruko y Kura.

_-¡Llegue primera´ttebane!-_dijo Naruko haciendo un baile de la victoria-

_-En tus sueños, oxigenada…yo seré la primera en saludar a Ouji-kun-_llegó la pelirroja un tanto agitada.

_-¡Ha! Ya quisieras zorrita yo llegue primero_-dijo pegándose a ella en son amenazante.

_-Además de idiota, ciega ¿no?-_lanzándole rayitos por los ojos.

-_De esta no te escapas_-se lanzó sobre ella comenzando una muy penosa pelea.

-_Etto…Naruko-san, Kura-san_-trató de separarlas siendo ignorado por las dos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y giró para ver al dueño de esta.

_-Déjalas Hinata-kun, nos quitaras la diversión de verlas matarse_-dijo Mizuki arreglándose los anteojos.

-_P-pero…_

_-Es mejor que no se meta Hyuga-sama. Las dos son muy peligrosas para que trate de hacer_ algo-fue interrumpida por su primo-_¡Vamos Kura-sama! ¡Fighto!_

_-¡OH! Hyuga Ro-kun también está aquí_-dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja-¿_Dime desde cuando apoyando a Kuratsune-chan*?_-dijo con picardía.

_-Buenos días muchachos_-dijo sonriendo-_Dijo que si le apoyaba en su carrera con Namikaze-chan, al fin me pondría una cama decente. La necesidad amigo mío…la necesidad._-

Mizuki solo atino a reírse tantito. Que tales amigos se había conseguido.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de los chico-_Buenos días Hinata, Ro-san_-dijo Menko que había sido ignorada todo ese tiempo

-N_amikaze-san_-saludó Ro con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-_Menko-san Buenos días_-saludó Hinata.

Las dos chicas que peleaban voltearon intempestivamente al oír lo último-_Men-nee, se supone que sería yo la que saludaría primero. ¡Eres una tramposa´ttebane!-chill_ó.

_-¡Mocosa del demonio! Sería que yo debería haber saludado a Ouji-kun primero_.

-_Tsk, solo son unas idiotas infantiles_-insultó Menko pero cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a pelear (con la pelinegra incluída) unos movimientos bruscos de la bolsa de Naruko llamaron la atención de todos.

-_Etto…Baka-chan ¿qué es lo que tienes en tu bolsa_?-pregunto el Akasuna un tanto asustado.

-_Ah ¿esto?-_dijo Naruko levantando la bolsa e ignorando el insulto. Sonrió_-¡Esto amigos míos era lo que iba a mostrarles a Hina-kun y a las tontas de mi lado…pero como están de arrimados también les mostrare porque no me queda de otra´ttebane!-_ganándose una mirada asesina de todos los insultados.

Agitó la bolsa bruscamente y de allí salió un muchacho castaño amarrado fuertemente con sogas y sosteniendo un letrero gigante.

_-¡¿Totsuka Tsukito-kun?!-_gritaron todos mientras el pobre muchacho lloraba.

-_Ayuda_-chilló muy asustado.

-_Tsk_-Menko se acercó soltó las cuerdas con brusquedad. El chico casi grita por su libertad de no ser porque cayó de cara contra el suelo-_Oye tu idiota_-dirigiéndose a su hermana-_¿Qué no tienes aunque sea un poco de sentido común como para secuestres a alguien?_

_-Pero yo no lo secuestre…necesitaba a alguien para que me ayude en esta idea y lo traje sin su permiso ni consentimiento´ttebane-_a todos les corrió una gotita por la sien al ver la "gran" explicación de la rubia-_Pero bueno esto era lo que en realidad quería que vieran-_y señalo el cartel que sostenía el chico.

-¿_Regalo secreto?-¿Qué cosa se le habrá metido a la cabeza esta vez?_

-_Sip´ttebane. Estuve pensando en que debemos darle un regalo a una persona muy especial para ti para que sepa cuanto la aprecias pero tiene que ser secreto para aumentarle el dramatismo´ttebane._

Menko rió sin ganas-_Eres una idiota-_dijo su gemela-_Es la idea más estúpida que yo haya…._

-_Me agrada la idea_-interrumpió Hinata-_Es una buena forma de que esa persona note nuestro aprecio. Bien hecho Naruko-san_-y le acarició un poco la cabeza a la chica que termino sonrojándose bajo la mirada de envidia de las otras dos chicas y la mirada deslumbrada de los chicos por lo que dijo el peliazulado.

-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó el Hyuga-¿Lo hacemos?

-¡Hagamoslo!-gritaron los varones del grupo.

-_Tsk. No tengo nada mejor que hacer_

_-Mientras Ouj-kun participe yo estoy bie_n

_-Entonces todo listo´ttebane_-celebró la chica junto a sus amigos pero en medio de su alegría no notaron como Kura, Naruko y Menko se miraban entre sí marcando así una muda competencia.

_._

_._

_._

_"Ahora la cosa iba en serio...¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién será la persona especial de tu persona especial?"_

_Las apuestas están abiertas _

.

.

.

.

.

_-Ne ne Hinata-kun_-llamó Mizuki.

_-¿Sí Mizuki-san?_

_-¿No has pensado en hacer yaoi algún día?_

* * *

Y con esto acaba el primer capitulo de este Two-shot...que les pareció? Les gusto? Muy fumado? Muy Gracioso? Tsuki mejor ve a un psiquiatra? Diganmelo en los comentarios para que agan feliz a esta loca y pueda subir el capi siguiente que ya tengo listo ;))) me harían muy feliz...Cuidense los quiero byee!

**Menma: No tienes que aclarar algo primero...**

Bueno bueno, primero tengo unas aclaraciones que dar:

Kuratsune: Juego de Palabras entre Kitsune (zorro) y Kura

Ahora los personajes:

Kura: Kurama/Kyubi

Menko y Naruko: Menma y Naruto

Hinata: Hinata XDDDDD

bueno mis sensuales oc basados en mis amigas fanfictioneras (?) :

Hyuga Ro: Rocio Hyuga

Akasuna Mizuki: Miss Pepinillo

Totsuka Tsukito: Yooooo!

(todas genderbending ;) )

Bueno ahora si...BYE BYE LOS QUIEROOO!


End file.
